The present invention relates to a blower having a discharge tube that can be secured to a housing and that serves for guiding a stream of air.
A blower is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,053. Blowers can have differently configured discharge tubes. To clean the edges of paths, discharge tubes expediently have a bent configuration. By changing the direction of the air stream in the discharge tube, a transverse force is produced that must be absorbed by the operator via the handle. In particular, with high-power blowers, great forces are required for this purpose, which can lead to rapid fatigue of the operator.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a blower of the aforementioned general type whereby during operation of such a blower low holding forces are required.